The present invention relates to queuing methods and more specifically to a queue management system and method.
Much specialized hardware and much labor is required to man and manage a traditional sign-in and queue area. A typical example is a restaurant queue system in which a customer arrives at the sign-in station, leaves a name, and receives a beeper. Restaurant personnel activate the beeper after a table becomes vacant, thereby notifying the customer to return to check-in in order to be seated at the vacant table.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide queue system that is more cost-effective.